1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding apparatus for releasably mounting a breaking board which is often used in martial arts training and competition.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,433 discloses a board holder station for a martial arts training apparatus. The board can be rotated into and out of a normal position within a vertical plane, which is generally perpendicular to a ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,316 discloses an apparatus for mounting a breaking board. The breaking board can be rotated within a vertical plane that is generally perpendicular to a ground surface. The board can also be rotated into and out of the vertical plane, in order to change the angular position of the board with respect to the ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,334 discloses a frame for securing a kicking board. When the kicking board is broken, upper frame members and a cross-piece swing upward and away from the kicking board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,625 discloses a holding apparatus that has a pair of jaws for mounting a board. The jaws have removable, adjustable stop plates for holding the boards. The jaws can be rotated into different angular positions.
It is apparent from the teachings of the prior art that there is need for a mounting apparatus that can be easily adjusted without the need for tools and that offers structural stability, safeguards against user injury and reliability.